We Belong Together
by patricia51
Summary: Sometimes it's the stupid little things that damage a replationship. Lucy left Amy. But now she's back. Song lyrics from "My Life Would Suck without You" by Kelly Clarkson. Femslash. Nonexplicit.


We Belong Together by patricia51

(Sometimes it's the stupid little things that damage a replationship. Lucy left Amy. But now she's back. Song lyrics from "My Life Would Suck without You" by Kelly Clarkson. Femslash Nonexplicit.)

Amy Bradshaw sprawled listlessly in the overstuffed easy chair that sat by a window she didn't bother to look out of. The breeze from the Mediterranean Sea stirred the curtains of the floor to ceiling windows, blowing them clear from the balcony and its incredible view of the Nova Mar Bella beach below the apartment building. Amy didn't look, didn't care. At one time the spectacular view was something she loved, almost as much as the view inside the apartment. But the center piece of that inside view was gone and so was her interest in anything else.

A gentle rap on the apartment door penetrated her mind. She nearly ignored it. It repeated, louder and a bit more forceful this time. She glared at the door. The third time the knocking was demanding. Amy sighed and heaved herself to her feet. She crossed to the door and without looking through the peephole she flung open the door. And stopped and stared. She wanted to speak but couldn't even manage to say the name of the girl standing in the doorway.

"Guess this means you're sorry.

You're standing at my door.

Guess this means you take back

All you said before.

Like how much you wanted

Anyone but me.

Said you'd never come back

But here you are again."

For a time it had been nothing short of perfection. When Amy had told the assembled D.E.B.S. that the days she had spent with Lucy Diamond had been the happiest days of her life she had been telling the truth but she had never imagined how much better it could get. Even escaping with Lucy that night, with the help of Max and her old team of course, when she had her head pillowed on Lucy's shoulder and the other girl's arm around her as they drove off the start their new life together had only been a precursor to what was to come.

As Lucy had proposed they had settled in Barcelona, in this lovely apartment overlooking the beach that Lucy owned and, the dark haired girl had assured her, were NOT the spoils of her now former criminal enterprises. The apartment, the thriving boat-rental business, their car and several other nice things were the fruits of completely legitimate business operations set up for when the time came to retire and drop out of sight of the numerous law-enforcement agencies chasing her. Amy was pretty sure she saw Scud's hand in how all of this had sprung up in Barcelona within days after they had arrived in Spain. By a devious and circumspect route they got the occasional email, video and even postcard from him and Janet. The two of them were obviously very happy together.

Things had just become more and more wonderful in Spain. Amy was able to enroll in an art study program at The National Museum of Art of Catalonia under the auspices of the American University. The research she had done on Lucy for her thesis had already alerted her to the fact that the former criminal mastermind spoke Spanish so Amy had hurried to learn the language herself. Once done the pair had decided to also learn Catalan, the better to blend into the local population, the majority of whom spoke it as an everyday language.

All of that had been wonderful but it had been nothing as compared to Lucy. Lucy Diamond was gorgeous, intelligent, creative, adventurous and above all amazingly in love with her, Amy Bradshaw. Almost as much as Amy loved her. Things were absolutely perfect and always would be that way. And that, Amy knew now, was when things had started to go wrong.

"Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye.

Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight.

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too.

Either way, I found out

I'm nothing without you."

It seemed ridiculous but the amazing life they had started created the seeds of the conflict that had led the two young women to this position, standing looking at each other after months of separation. From the looks of it Lucy had been suffering just as badly as she had been. Amy longed desperately to throw herself into Lucy's arms and wipe away the tears that seemed to still linger there from the day the former villainess had stormed out the door. But she remained riveted to her spot.

Perfection doesn't come easy. No one ever thinks of what happens after you ride off into the sunset with the ONE, the one you are going to love and adore forever. No one tells you that you have to work at it. They both thought the quiet nights snuggled together at home; the all-day rambles on the old streets of Barcelona where they delighted in finding new sights and experiences for each other; the long walks on the beach and the discovery of a secret little nook where they had made love on a blanket one night would just continue without any interruption. Even now the memory of that night took Amy's breath away as she recalled the moonlight splashing over Lucy's nude body as she knelt over the other girl, trembling with need and love.

Without even realizing where they were coming from or what they needed to do to root them out the little disturbing things had multiplied. And they hadn't known how to deal with them. They were in love forever so those things couldn't bother them. But they did, creeping up on them and darkening their life together. Silly things that should have been brought into the light and then tossed in the garbage where they belonged.

"Being with you

Is so dysfunctional.

I really shouldn't miss you

But I can't let you go."

Instead of expressing their feelings about the occasional things the other did that bugged them they held them back. And let them build. Oh sure they could complain about customers and professors and people they met during their daily lives. But never about something the other did; be it Lucy's habit of leaving the toothpaste cap off or Amy drinking orange juice from the carton. You just didn't do that did you? Complain about something the most marvelous girl in the whole did? The one you would, HAD, given up everything else for?

So those little bitty things festered. And built while both of them fumbled around trying to ignore them. With perfect twenty-twenty hindsight Amy had realized that Lucy had experienced the same problem she had. With all they had gone through to be together it seemed so petty to argue about, well, anything. And so instead of clearing the air they each had smiled and pretended everything was right, thinking the other one was so happy.

Amy couldn't even recall what led to the blow-up. Something trivial, something that should never have ended with Lucy slamming out the door a month ago with both of them in tears. But once it started neither of them had known how to stop it. Before either realized what was going on they were screaming at each other and then it was over. And since that day Amy had not known a happy moment.

But Lucy was back and the look in the other girl's eyes reflected what Amy had mulled over and over and learned. There was a deeper understanding in the dark haired girl's face and in her smoldering eyes, eyes that had drawn Amy in from the first moment she had looked in them as the then D.E.B.S. operative had confronted the then criminal mastermind among towering rolls of paper.

"Cause we belong together now.

Forever united here somehow.

You got a piece of me

And honestly,

My life would suck without you."

Amy remembered telling Lucy "I think love should be irresistible, like a drug. I think when it happens you just not be able to help yourself." It HAD been that for both of them although it had taken her a little longer to accept it than Lucy had. But both of them knew now that wasn't enough. There had to be more and though it had brought them together there would need to be more to keep them there. But they both knew it now.

All this flashed through Amy's mind in an instant. Then she was hurling herself at the girl in the doorway, who met her nearly in mid-air. They clung to each other, tears of happiness cascading. They looked at each other and the silence was broken as both girls repeated at the same time the same first words they had spoken to each that day, although those words now had a deeper and richer meaning.

"Oh my GOD, I am SO sorry. I am so sorry!"

Kisses and gentle touches of fingers wiped the tears away, leaving only smiles as the two girls rested their foreheads together and drank each other in. Both knew that things would not be the same as they were before. They would be better. They both knew that "happily ever after" had to be worked at. It didn't just happen.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you Amy."

There was happiness, there was joy and there was love and a renewed commitment to remember what they had gone through to be together and what they needed to do to keep it all going.

There was also the creak of bedsprings and Amy's voice.

"Lucy! My Goodness I know it's been over three months but... Lucy! Mercy! Mercy!"

(The End)


End file.
